Dhampir
by PenguinoftheSky
Summary: Crossover with A Little Undead by Laira Evans. A half-vampire girl from a post-Zombie Apocalypse world is transported through dimensions to land in the parking lot of Merlotte's.


Alright, hello everyone. At risk of scaring you all off, this is my first fanfic. Figured I'd start out with a crossover between True Blood (with perhaps a little Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries canon thrown in) crossed with a book I read recently called _A Little Undead _by Laira Evans. I own none of the above, please don't sue me.

A little background for people who haven't read A Little Undead – It' s based in the year 20XX after a zombie plague reduces the population of Earth by over 90%. The story starts when a half-vampire girl travels to Boston to join the police department. As the story continues she slowly regains part of her memories of the initial years of the Zomb Apoc and realizes that she isn't fully human, even as she has to deal with a serial killer and werewolves haunting her steps.

Begin Chapter 1.

* * *

"Eric, get out here!" shouted Sookie. The 1000 year old vampire appeared in a blur to stand by Pam.

"Sookie, how unexpected. What seems to be the problem?"

"Pam wouldn't let me in to see you," said Sookie, hands balled into fists.

"No, I wouldn't let her under-aged friend in – there's a difference."

"Eric, you're the vampire sheriff of this area, right? Well do your job and-"

Eric cut in, "Let's move somewhere less public, shall we?" Still a bit frazzled, Sookie let him guide her through the back door of the building. The revelry and dark music of the nightclub was silenced by the thick walls that guarded Eric's private office. "So, explain."

Four hours earlier

It happened in an instant. One moment I was in a prison cell, the next I tumbled into a parkling lot, sunlight stabbing daggers into my violet eyes. I stumbled to my feet, arm covering my eyes as I sought desperately for shade, the hot sun already reddening my sensitive skin. A blanket swept over me, stiflingly hot but a welcome escape from the sun all the same.

"Quick, help me get her inside."

"Sookie be careful, she could be dangerous."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Two slender arms wrapped around the blanket to encompass me, lifting me from the ground with a jerk. "It's a good thing she's so small. You should be ashamed of yourself Sam Merlotte."

She set me inside a booth deep in the restaurant, shadows just deep enough that when she lifted away the blanket I didn't wince too noticeably. Arrayed around me were perhaps two dozen people, all vying for a glimpse of my huddled form. This many people was enough to make me nervous, even claustrophobic, but with the way their blood snag to me my hunger was rapidly competing with my fear.

"Are you hungry?" My eyes snapped to the well-built blonde waitress that sounded like my savior from before. Reluctantly I lowered my gaze from the pulsing beat in her neck to the bottle in her hands. She must have noticed my confusion. "It's True Blood, haven't you had it before?"

I shook my head slowly, noting the delicate mix of curiosity and fear amongst the crowd tip toward fear as I did so. These people... somehow there was no doubt in their minds that I was a vampire. This was decidedly unnatural. Not one of them was asking me to take off the Halloween costume or shooting me for being some strange species of zombie. Was this all a dream? I looked back at the blonde – Sookie, I remembered someone calling her. Unlike the others she was calm, almost maternal. "You're not afraid of me?" I asked, sure that by now she must have noticed my fangs and shining violet eyes.

"Well, you're not exactly the most intimidating vampire I've met, though the eyes are a new trick."

Confusion, puzzlement, shock. She knew, the all knew, but there was no denial or imminent beheading looming. Where was I, that blood was served in bottles and humans knew of vampires as anything but a fairy tale? I decided to try my luck and took a sip of the crimson drink. "Blech." I nearly choked on it. It was like drinking sour milk – not quite curdled, but bad enough to make drinking it extremely unpleasant.

"Sorry," said Sookie. "I should have warmed that up for you." To human blood temperature, she didn't say.

"It's fine." I forced down another sip, noticing the tension of the crowd ease. Was it possible the blood was artificial? Or some blend of animal blood? It certainly had none of the sparkling life and flavor of fresh human or werewolf blood. All of a sudden the customers resumed their meals and conversations. While they still kept one watchful eye on me, it appeared that in their estimation I had been reduced from an imminent threat to a tame curiosity. They were remarkably nonchalant about ignoring the predator in the room.

"Stay here for a bit," said Sookie, laying her hand on my knee. "The sun will be down in a couple hours. You can sleep if you need to, no one here will bother you. Right Sam?"

"Right," he grumbled. His voice dropped to a whisper that likely only I heard. "Because living corpses lying in the booths are great for business. Free True Blood for every vampire that comes in after daybreak."

I settled deeper into the shadows after she left, wary of the stares of the crowd. Their curiosity waned as time went past, but the restaurant itself only grew busier. Exhaustion weighed on me, but my lingering nervousness and the watchful eyes kept me from dozing. I was immensely grateful when the sun tipped below the horizon. As the dark deepened into night I felt the compulsion to sleep ease. I was still tired, but my thirst began to weigh on me more heavily than sleep.

I wasn't like the vampires in stories. I knew I could stomach normal food if I tried, but the thirstier I grew the more inhuman I became, and that included my taste buds. Given the competing scents of the blood beneath the skin of all the humans in the restaurant and that of fried chicken, I was definitely leaning towards blood – particularly that of that scrumptious blonde waitress. This was hardly a normal condition for me. After I lost my memories I'd gone years blissfully unaware of my nature, but every time I used my vampiric powers my thirst grew until all I could think was blood. I could only hope that the True Blood was enough to sate my appetite, vile though the stuff was. Unfortunately, even though these people (where I was) seemed remarkably accepting towards vampires, I wouldn't bet on them offering up their necks willingly. Then again, Sookie was wearing a scarf, maybe she had already? No, that was ridiculous.

I really needed to stop fantasizing and keep my focus on the bottle of True Blood. Maybe if I mixed it with something it would be a little more palatable. "Soo-" I tried to call out to her but she zipped past, drink tray in hand. She came a little closer to my booth on her way back through the aisle. "Excuse me."

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"Umm, I don't have an money with me at the moment, but could I trouble you for a cup of coffee to mix the blood with?"

Sookie froze, giving my blood-tinted fangs a piercing stare. "Give me a moment, I'll be right back." I picked her voice out of the crowd as she walked away. "Hey Arlene, can you finish up my tables? I need to head out early."

"Again Sook? Fine, get goin'. Last we need is some hungry baby vampire scaring off the customers." A little growl rumbled in my throat before I caught myself. I didn't like being called 'baby' anything. It wasn't my fault I aged so much slower than normal folks.

A few minutes later Sookie returned, having changed out of her work clothes. The scarf, however, remained. "You're a bit... new, to being a vampire, aren't you?" I wasn't sure how to answer that. I still didn't know exactly what I was, and I wasn't sure if I'd become it due to some strain of the zombie plague or if I'd been born this way. Memories of my childhood were still lost to me. Apparently my silence was answer enough for her though. "Coffee would just make you sick. I'm going to take you to someone who can help you, if that's alright." That sounded horror-movie style ominous, but she really did seem nice. I took the hand she offered more because it seemed awkward not to than because I wanted to. My fangs grew a little longer as she led me to the parking lot. The heat of her hand drew me like a moth to flame and I began to wish I hadn't left the True Blood behind at the table, acrid taste or not.

The number of cars in the parking lot was impressive. It wasn't as if post-Zombie Apocalypse Boston didn't have a number of cars as well, but most of them were rusted-out skeletons. As far as working, gas-filled cars went... well, they didn't generally to the sort of clientele I'd seen in Merlotte's. A waitress like Sookie owning a car was definitely a puzzle. I hesitated a moment before climbing in the passenger's seat. The last time I'd been in a car things hadn't ended well.

"Buckle up." After half a moment I acquiesced. The car rumbled its way out of the parking lot before hitting the smooth tar of the highway. The trees were different, I noticed. It was a small thing, but on top of everything else it was telling. Miles passed, and there was still no sign of a stockade or guard post. As many people as had been at Merlotte's gathering at night was strange enough inside a city, but out in the wilderness it was strictly impossible. I knew of nowhere on Earth that had a night-time zombie-safe area this large. If we hadn't passed a fence or guard post by now, it meant there wasn't one. Throw in a bar that served bottled blood to vampires and I was starting to wonder if I was on Earth at all.

Sookie interrupted my musings. "I don't think I caught your name."

"It's," I stopped mid sentence. If I was wrong and this place had some connection to the Republic of New England after all then giving out the name Julie, the name of a wanted fugitive, could land me in some very hot water. But there was another name, a name that had once been mine that I had only recently remembered. "Angela. My name is Angela."

End Chapter 1.

Hope you liked it, please review. More soon to come.


End file.
